sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Culture
Culture is generated from the Culture Center logistical structure. These are Temples of Communion, Broadcast Centers, and Media Hubs. Culture is represented in game by phase lanes turning the color of the player whose culture is being spread down that phase lane. Allegiance Each planet has an allegiance value, represented as a percentage. When the planet is selected, this value is displayed on the main HUD in a panel to the left of the planet portrait. You can hover over the value to get details on the allegiance of the planet. Allegiance is a percentage modifier of all the income rates of that planet (credits, metal, crystal). So a planet with 50% allegiance is only returning 50% of its harvest to you. The allegiance of planets drops off very quickly based on how many jumps the planet is from your homeworld. Source (Allure, short for Allure of the Unity, is a late game Advent Understanding Tree research that raises the max allegiance of planets) Allegiance is also affected by culture. Allegiance Shift When a planet is affected by friendly culture, the allegiance slowly begins to rise. Allegiance can rise to 10 points above its default value (determined by the number of jumps from Homeworld). When a planet is affected by enemy culture, the allegiance will slowly begin to fall. When the allegiance hits zero the planet will become neutral, unless it is an empire's capital. Advent can research the "Allure" ability which allows a planets allegiance to rise 20 points above its Base value when in friendly culture. Culture Spread Rate This is the rate at which cultures move down the phase lanes, and the primary way in which opposing cultures compete. People will sometimes say "Culture Strength." They mean the same thing, don't be confused. More info than you needed When a planet becomes affected by culture, its allegiance change rate will start to increase, up to a possible maximum of 0.07% per second. This allegiance change rate is based on the average percentage of its connecting phase lanes are filled with culture. As an example, a planet has two connecting phase lanes. One is completely filled with culture and the second is halfway full. On average, it thus has (1+0.5)/2, or 0.75 full phase lanes. This then corresponds to 0.75*0.07%, or 0.0525% allegiance change per second. This means that the rate that a planet's allegiance change rate climbs to 0.07% depends on both the length of its connecting phase lanes and the culture strength affecting it (how quickly the phase lanes fill up) Culture Explained Planet A is yours, B is your opponent's. A-----B Building a culture production center will start passing culture down the phase lane at a rate of 1 per tick. + represents your culture's influence along the phase lane. A++----B Allegiance at planet B immediately starts shifting in your favor. The rate of change gradually increases from 0 to .7/tick. However, if an opponent builds a culture center at Planet B eventually cultures collide. * = your opponent's culture A+++++*****B If you are advent and have upgraded your culture to 1.3 spread rate and your TEC or Vasari opponent hasn't upgraded their culture at all your culture will still push towards your opponent at a rate of .3, thus the allegiance continues to drop at B. And eventually the situation will become: A+++++B++++-> Whenever culture crosses a gravity well its spread rate is cut in half. For example, A is your planet with a single un-upgraded culture center, and B is under no other culture effects: A++++++B++++C+++D The spread rate between A and B will be 1; it will be .5 between B and C, and .25 between C and D, etc. Allegiance begins shifting as soon as culture begins spreading towards the planet, so you can still get the full effect of your culture out to the fringe of your empire, it will just take a long time to get there. In addition, spread rates do stack, so you can speed things up by building another culture center at A. Then, you can have a spread rate of 1 on the other side of B. .5 from C to D, etc Neutral Planets A neutral planet is uncolonizable if enemy culture is moving through that gravity well and down the next phase lane. Planet A is yours. Planet B is neutral and Planet C is an opponent. A-------B----------C Your culture looks like this (signified by +). A++++++B-------C Your opponent can still colonize planet B. However, as soon as it looks like this: A+++++B+------C B can no longer be colonized by an opponent. In order to colonize B your opponent needs to begin repelling your culture from C and fight back your influence until it is no longer present in the next phase lane. Capital Ships and Culture Repulsion Capital ships repel culture at a rate of .3 at level 1, and an additional .05 for each level up to .75 at level 10. This has no effect on the allegiance of any planet; This repulsion only applies to phase lanes immediately touching the gravity well the capital ship is in. Capital ship culture repulsion does not cross gravity wells, is halved at neutral planets and reduced to zero at hostile planets.